Fighting Starlight
by Tiegra-Rah
Summary: Two girls vacation at Hollow Hill, an elf child runs from her fate as a goblin's bride, and all Marak Lobsterclaw wants is to get his self and his commanders married before their brides escape. Or destroy life as they know it.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: All rights to the Hollow kingdom trillogy belong to Claire B Dunkle. Not me. This is just a loving fan writing stories for the fun of it. ^_^

There is deeply hidden within a forest a small lake. Around this lake grows an expance of tall remarkably, healthy hardwoods. The ground is liberaly carpeted with soft emerald moss and the small splashings of the lake and it's tributaries are a constant reminder of Nature's peace and comfort. The comings and going of the wild ones go un-inhabited by mankind. The mammals, birds, fish and insects have no fear of human beings, for who can say that such a nightmare even exsists? All they knew of were the the ugly strong people who lived beneath the lake, and often scoured the land above after nightfall. The animals never worried about were also the graceful limbed dancers who never took more than they needed, and always repaid that. The animals never worried about them either. The magical beings who had inhabited this land since time unnumeral, were neatly positioned as demi-gods, half animal and half god.

It was one of these creatures that made an uncautious trip to the spring to fetch water as the sun finialy dipped completely over the horizion. With a graceful silent tread the elf stepped through the trees and came to crouch beside the bubbling rocks which poured water to the small pool below. She took a large earthenware jug from beneath her arm, and holding her long brown hair in one hand, dipped the jug with the other. She had completely submerged the jar before deciding that it was full enough and pulling it back out of the little spring. With the same graceful strength with which she had knelt she stood, keeping every drop within the briming container she spun on her heel and darted back the way she had came. Like a wraith within shadow, she blended into the forest that was so much a part of her.

Her rich black hair was the color of obsidian, remarkable among her people, and her doe brown eyes were deep and reflective. At least there's that, she mused to herself as she walked back to the elf lord's camp in which her family lived. Beside the green tent her mother, father, and two brothers waited for her to return with the water for the morning's tea. Caprina shook her head, her lazy black curls swaying in dissaproval as her brothers began to bicker childishly. Her mother scolded them lightly and sent them off to bicker somewhere else.

The Elves were nocturnal by nature and started their nights with a first meal. The jar was ripped from her grasp by her black haired mother who demanded that she put decent clothing on and get ready for the festivities. Caprina grined in excitement and making her way to the children's tent she shared with her brothers she quickly chose a new green dress and put it on. When she returned to her parent's tent she sat down in front of her father who combed her hair as her mother braided flowers into it. "How long?" she ask, pale face staring up at them. "How long will it take you to choose a fiance for me?" At fifteen years old it was past time for her to be engaged and this was the week to do it. This was the week that the elf lord held his annual engagement festival for the elvish families to showcase their elligabe children and make their bethrothals. Evish families sometimes made a circut traveling for days to attend other camps engagement festivals and marry off their children. This was the happiest day in Caprina's life so far.

The goblin king blew out a heavy breath, runnning one lobster claw through his feathery mane as he bared his fangs in anticipation. The sight had his Lieutenant General pacing back a step. Marak was due to meet that foolish prancing star-gazer tonight. It was the the appointed time to renew the peace treaty, and he had just the perfect demand. Truth be told Marak lobsterclaw didn't care if there was peace with the elves. He could feel his magic sizzling in his veins and knew that the time was right for choosing a bride, nevermind that frivolous elf king, it was an elven maiden that held the young king's attention.

"Taydor," He snapped, " Why are you hovering over the door? I doubt it's going anywhere." Taydor merely raised a single brow at his monarch's mockery, which was a feat considering how many feathers were inbedded in his fur.

"You never know Marak," he said slowly, "Last week one of the dryers in the laundry decided to quit. Left without a two week notice, and it was bolted down." The goblins stared at each other in companionable annoyance and decided to stop ribbing each other.


	2. Chapter 1: Fleeing from starlight

Disclaimer: All rights to the Hollow kingdom trillogy belong to Claire B Dunkle. Not me. This is just a loving fan writing stories for the fun of it. ^_^

So, I give you Chapter One: Fleeing Starlight.

There was in that darkness a silence so complete as to chill the soul. The quote fits this place, mused Caitren as she inhaled again the rich scent of wet earth and fallen leaves. Peace filled her soul instead. This place was perfect! The growing moon wavered in the tiny waves that populated the lake, and behind her the moon dappled forest seemed to beckon with a malicious promise of discovery. It was the reason she and her friend had came to this small retreat. The beautiful surroundings and friendly people stole away a persons troubles and crushed them under a tide of warmth and beauty. Her own poetic tendencies brought a satisfied smile to her lips, and letting the feeling overtake her Caitren began to hum in a soft, quiet tone. Her voice wasn't going to win any Grammies and she knew that but she loved music none the less and often indulged when she thought she could. The sarcastic howling behind her brought the chorus up short and she scowled. So much for not getting caught, She thought in annoyance.  
A feminine figure trotted up the gravel path toward her and she couldn't stop the smile that lit her face in welcome. Brittney, her best friend grinned at her and joined her perch overlooking the lake, pushing her blond hair out of her face before sitting on the visitors bench. "Of all the places in the world we have to vacation in a wilderness preserve," She teased in mock exasperation. Caitren was terrifyingly weird at worst, and a little hippy at best. She often braided her long blond hair with beads or feathers and almost always was seen in a long skirt. Naturally when planning a trip to England she had leaped at the opportunity to stay in an eighteenth century manor surrounded by ancient woodlands. Caitren returned her friend's grin and turned back to the Lake. "Isn't it beautiful, Britt?" She sighed wistfully as a weak breeze blew in off the water. Brittney, a little less impressed scoffed and mimicked her. "It's like angels fell to earth and painted this place!" She exclaimed clasping both her hands to her breast and staring at the lake like a love struck nine-year-old. They both sniggered with delight at the joke.  
"You know it's nearly three in the morning?" Brittney ask at last shooting her friend a pointed look.  
"Is it?" Caitren ask absently. Her internal clock was still completely off, and the scenery was entirely too amazing to let slip away. It was as if sleeping would erase the country side and remake it, loosing the hauntingly beautiful night for all eternity. Inconceivable! railed some inner omniscient voice, i simply wont sleep then. Caitren was amused at her own inability to let the night be stolen by sleep and said instead. "I think I'll stay up and watch the sun rise." To which Brittney replied with a doubly dubious glance before sighing and warning her to be careful. She walked back to the manor to sleep herself.  
Caitren watched her for a moment content to feel the small breeze stirring the torrid summer air before turning her gaze back to the black lake and it's legion of trapped stars. The trees that rose high above the sandstone cliffs were black in the moonlight, and even the grass beside the silvery gravel looked blue. It's amazing how moonlight alters perception, she noted to herself and wondered what the woodland trails must look like with so little light. The little gravel walking paths meandered in and out of the outskirts but never ventured within the forest it's self. She contemplated following one just to satisfy her curiosity. The lake was beautiful and if she moved she might loose what little breeze that there was. On the other hand it was possibly cooler under the trees, even if it was darker the paths were immaculately landscaped and was no chance of tripping. At last the hope for cooler temperatures drove her from the bench. The path crunched tellingly under her hiking boots as she followed it into the shadowy tree line.  
Once inside the first line of trees the temperature dropped alarmingly. A chill raced through Caitren as the cold air licked over her overheated skin and she shivered in delight. Malicious seemed to be more than accurate in describing the forest as the feeling of being watched drained the color from her face. Her stomach cramped suddenly in response to her nerves. Instead of stepping farther along the path she stopped dead in her tracks, motionless, barely breathing. It wasn't that she had hear or seen anything, but something was there. It was an unquestionable knowledge that had her back stepping out of the trees her eyes darting as if an attack was forthcoming. making it safely back into the moon light Caitren paced backward from the woodland a another two yards before whirling on her toes and sprinting for the safety of the manor. The lighted walk ways and scenery no longer seemed so perfectly innocent.

Marak Lobsterclaw strode through the trees with Taydor and Shestyn, his other lieutenant. He came into sight of the truce circle's bordering ring of oaks and stopped glaring silently at the beautiful male lounging against the tree with his arms casually crossed over his trim chest. "Greetings Marak," The elf's voice shot from the inner columns with cold venom. Marak in turn bared his green tinged fangs and hissed a sarcastic greeting, red eyes flashing with glee as the elf king's men flinched.  
"I assume you know my terms." Marak rumbled stepping fully into the circle. He cocked his head and flashed the elves a malevolent look of amusement. For the last three generations the goblins had received an elven bride for the continuance of the peace treaty. Aganir Diacollour Snarled his full lips in disgust, a tinge of green entering his own complexion at the thought.  
"I know what you'll demand," He affirmed, "But I think you are unaware of the current circumstances, as well." He added his cold disdain morphing seamlessly into silky diplomacy. The goblins, like the elves are intensely curious and it wasn't three heart beats later that Marak had risen to the bait.  
"And what circumstances would those be pretty~prancer?" He smirked. Aganir Diacollour's black eyes nearly smoldered in their sockets but his only reply was a smooth silky sentence.  
"There are human brides in Hollow Hill Manor again." He informed the goblin, obviously believing that he held the ace in his hand. "You can't say that there is no choice anymore. You can choose one of them."  
"Or I could choose not to sign your paper and raid for as many girls as I want to use." He countered laughing softly.  
"You'd never make it past the border spell!" Diacollour snapped, his anger braking through his self control. In milliseconds the two young monarchs were in each other's faces snarling, snapping, and threatening torturous agonies. The four military commanders glanced at each other uncertainly. Taydor went so far as to doff the hood of his cloak in acknowledgment of the elven generals_. _We might as well be on good terms, he figured, this looks like it's going to take a while.


	3. Chapter 2: The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: All rights to the Hollow kingdom trillogy belong to Claire B Dunkle. Not me. This is just a loving fan writing stories for the fun of it. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2: The beginning of the beginning of the end

Her black curls were braided into a heavy crown on the top of her head, studded with buttercups, forget-me-nots, and daises. After much fidgeting her mother had declared her presentable and Caprina was allowed to rise and stretch her limbs. A type of nervous anticipation had built in her all night long, and now strangers were beginning to arrive. Elf men and women laughed together sipping at elderberry wine as their children whirled and twirled around an elven piper. Caprina shot her mother a desperate look. Would she be needed so much that she couldn't dance tonight? Surely nothing could be so important! A soft lilting chuckle sounded above her. "Peace child," Her father soothed, "Go and dance for the moon and stars, Caprina." With a gleeful beam the girl did just that. The elf girl joined the loose throng of dancers, leaping and kicking, twirling and prancing with all the grace and power she could command. After all, one never knew what prospective husband may be watching.  
The knowledge had her shimmying in a whirl of awakening feminine prowess. Soon visitors were asking about the noble child who sparked with lavender lights. Her brown eyes glowed as never before, her delicate complexion shimmered under the moon light, and the perfect braids were starting to unravel sending tendrils of sable hair to flow behind her like satin ribbons.

* * *

Marak Lobsterclaw glared into the black eyes of his arch nemesis barely hiding his smug satisfaction. An even bride. She had cost him a full reign with no raids, and several months of hunting rights on goblin land, but he was pleased none the less.  
"I still say you should have chosen one of the humans from the manor," Diacollour snarled.  
"I'll have them too," Lobsterclaw jeered placing his claw on the paper. With a deep flash of purple a miniature outline of his claw marked the paper in agreement with the terms printed upon it. "Tomorrow night you will present all the unmarried females of the lion star camp for inspection." Marak gloated with a quiet smile.  
"Tomorrow my hunters will begin to raze all the meat from goblin lands." Aganir retorted. It had been a hard winter, and a dry spring. The drought had reduced the game on elven lands, and the additional hunting rights would have to see them through winter. He knew it was best. The children couldn't be allowed to go hungry in the winter. Yet his heart bled for the child or woman who would die only to birth another of these hideous monsters. What a horrible fate! He turned his back on the feathery, furry, red eyed, lobsterhanded beast with his eyes stinging. Horrendous! The elf had to fight his gag reflex as the image of the goblins remained in his mind. They were a waste of good precious air, he concluded, saving off his nausea and guilt.

Marak smiled in triumph at his two best friends and clapped Shestyn on the back. "Not bad for a night's work, eh?" He was riding his victory out in style he decided. "Come men, we'll go see what the lodge has to offer in the way of women!" Their long powerful gaits soon ate the long distance from the truce circle to the manor grounds. Slowing to a cautious creep the three goblin men studied the windows of the main house until Marak held up a finger for silence. He cocked his head. Taydor swiveled one feather covered cat ear to better pinpoint the sound and then mimed that it was coming from the far corner of the manor. Silently they crept through the trees till they spotted two young women sitting on a bench overlooking the lake. They burst into laughter and continued talking with animated gestures until the taller of the blonds rose from her seat and walked hurriedly back to the building. The other sat there a few minutes longer and as the goblins had just decided to head home she too got up. Instead of racing for the safety of the house, where all humans should have been at this time of night, she headed straight for them. Marak couldn't contain his joy.  
"Alright," He whispered urgently in goblin, "Who wants her?"  
"I'll take the other one," Shestyn offered helpfully. Taydor shrugged as the blonde swept the shadows with blind blue eyes. Before she had taken more than ten steps into the tree line she shuddered to a stop. Taydor watched her with a bit more interest. Was it possible that she sensed them? He knew that human vision would be useless with this little light to gather, so she certainly hadn't seen them. None the less the girl swept her eyes over the Forrest, over the shadows that hid them, and back past again. She backtracked quickly, obviously terrified to turn her back on the unnamed threat, and then bolted for the house in a flurry of tyedyed skirt. Taydor chuckled. He had no real interest in getting married yet, but this one seemed as good a candidate as any.

* * *

Caitren slammed through the front door earning a smoldering look of disapproval from the night desk clerk. She gulped an apology before desperately collecting herself and walking slowly to her room down the first floor hallway. Jittering nervously she retrieved the room key from her pocket and unlocked the door before slipping inside and locking, bolting, and chaining it behind her. For a moment the shadows in the room frightened her. Maybe some demon hid there to grab her? Flipping the lights on hastily she cursed her own cowardice. Demons and haunted forests do not exist out side of fantasy, she scolded herself, although she didn't believe that. She shuddered again at the memory of that cold merciless dark, with it's odd movements and animals that made sounds like laughter. Sleep seemed to be unobtainable at the moment so she decided to draw a bath and let her worries soak away.  
Flipping her suitcase onto the bed she opened it and riffled to the bottom, where she pulled out a silky lace trimmed night shirt. She would die of embarrassment if someone caught her wearing it, but the material was so smooth and soothing. As long as the shades were pulled and the door was locked, the way she kept them at home there's no reason to be modest, she reasoned. Fishing her soaps and shampoos from the bag as well she ventured to the bathroom and stopped the tub, adjusting the water to be slightly cool against her skin she waited for the tub to fill. Brushing her teeth as she waited she glanced over to check on the depth of the water and saw from the corner of her eye a flash in the mirror. She returned to face it watching her reflection quizzically brushing it's teeth back at her. She raised her brow at her reflection and glancing back at the tub, strode over to shut the water off. From her angle she could see the mirror still and as she returned to the sink to fetch her soap she let out a horrified shriek. Her reflection still stood in front of the mirror brushing it's teeth! Her reflection paused in it's administrations, shrugged and then disappeared, leaving her to gape at her self once more. This wasn't right.

* * *

So what do you think? Good or bad, please review, I really enjoy writing and relish the chance for pointers, tips, and general conversation. LOL thank you for reading !


End file.
